


Noche de Fin de Año

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Erin está enfadada con Hotch, F/M, Fiesta fin de año en casa de Rossi, beso a medianoche, la magia de la Navidad entra en juego, él quiere arreglarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: En la fiesta de fin de año en casa de Rossi, Hotch necesita aclarar sus sentimientos con Strauss, pero ella está dolida con él. ¿Será capaz de convencerla de que va en serio y empezar el nuevo año juntos y felices?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 3





	Noche de Fin de Año

**Author's Note:**

> Es la última historia del año. Espero que este año que empieza sea al menos un poco mejor que el que termina. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Sabes que ha sido una idea terrible ir a esa estúpida fiesta. No sabes muy bien porqué has aceptado, pero supones que la opción de pasar el fin de año sola en casa tampoco era muy halagüeña. Y por supuesto, ir a una de las tantas fiestas sociales repartidas por toda la ciudad, para jugar a la política, con una falsa sonrisa en la cara y una copa de champán falso en la mano, tampoco te llamaba la atención.

Y por eso estás en la fiesta de fin de año de David Rossi, rodeada del equipo, de otros tantos agentes federales y un montón de gente que no has visto en tu vida, pero que estás segura que le hacen tanto la pelota a Rossi que hace que su ego no quepa por la puerta.

Al menos, ha tenido la amabilidad de comprar vino y champán sin alcohol (te ha invitado él, es lo menos que podía hacer). Te sirves otra copa de champán y sales de la habitación. Antes, miras a tu alrededor. El equipo está bailando todo junto, Rossi está hablando con un par de personas, como el buen anfitrión que es, y Hotch está bebiendo en una esquina. Siempre vigilante. La música está demasiado alta, y te está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Subes las escaleras, tocando suavemente el pasamanos, sintiendo en tu piel la sensación fría de la madera. Llegas a la biblioteca y entras, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Sólo has estado un par de veces en casa de Rossi, pero es la habitación que más te gusta de toda la casa. Tienes que reconocer que el hombre, todo lo que tiene de irritante, lo tiene de buen gusto.

Las paredes están llenas de estanterías, que a su vez están llenas de libros, de todos los estilos, de todos los géneros. Junto al gran ventanal, hay un cómodo sofá, para perderse en la lectura, y a su lado, una lámpara de pie de diseño. Hasta ahí, llega amortiguado el ruido de la música, aunque todavía sería difícil escuchar algo en el pasillo.

Pasas la mano lentamente sobre los libros, igual que hace unos instantes lo hiciste en la escalera, disfrutando de la sensación del material. Hay primeras ediciones, libros modernos, en italiano, pero todos bien cuidados. Encuentras tu libro favorito, en primera edición, y te sientas en el sofá.

Dejas la copa de champán en el suelo, y te sumerges en el libro. Has leído el libro como unas cien veces, o más, desde que eras niña, pero cada Navidad (y ésta será la segunda vez que lo leas), te gusta recordar la vida del tacaño y codicioso señor Scrooge. Estás tan concentrada en la lectura que no escuchas que alguien más ha entrado.

-No sabía que estabas aquí…-la voz de Hotch suena exasperada, aunque por la mueca que hace, estás segura que no quería sonar así.

-No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso para poder moverme -respondes irritada, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

-Erin, lo siento, no pretendía sonar…

-Da igual. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No sé ni porqué he venido.

Te levantas y dejas el libro en su sitio. Sientes la mirada de Hotch sobre ti, que está parado junto a la puerta sujetando un vaso de whisky. Te das la vuelta y coges tu propia copa, olvidada junto al sofá. Cuando te incorporas, él está a unos pocos pasos de ti.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar, Erin.

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? Deberíamos haber hablado hace una semana, Aaron. Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo para eso.

-Podrías haber ido a buscarme tú después.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, Aaron? Cuando saliste de mi despacho, dejaste claro con tus actos que no querías saber nada. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que empezaste.

-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Cuando sonó el teléfono, de pronto tomé conciencia de lo que estábamos haciendo, y de dónde estábamos y…no estoy seguro si hubiera podido parar a tiempo -Hotch se ha acercado más, y extiende el brazo hacia ti.

-No me toques -te apartas un poco hacia atrás, evitando su toque.

-Erin, por favor…

Lo miras a los ojos, y sientes lástima. Pero no por él, si no por ti misma. Porque por un momento, hace justo una semana, sentiste que podrías rozar por fin un poquito la felicidad. Porque cuando te besó, se desataron de repente los sentimientos que llevabas meses guardando en una caja en tu corazón. Porque en realidad nunca pensaste que algo pudiera pasar entre los dos, que Aaron sintiera algo por ti, pero te miró a los ojos, y te besó como nunca te había besado nadie, y pensaste que los sueños también se hacen realidad.

Pero sonó el maldito teléfono de tu despacho, y la magia se rompió. Tuviste que cogerlo, y cuando levantaste la cabeza, él se había ido. Tu corazón se rompió en pedazos, y volviste a construir una gran muralla a su alrededor. Y decidiste que era mejor así, mejor parar antes de hacer algo de lo que luego tengas que arrepentirte. Pero no pudiste evitar lo mucho que te dolió que saliera así, sin despedirse, demostrando lo mucho que se arrepentía de ese beso, que para ti había sido tan importante.

-No. Déjalo estar, Aaron. Vamos a seguir como si nada hubiera pasado ¿de acuerdo? Es lo mejor para todos -avanzas un poco, pasando a su lado.

-Erin…-te ha cogido del brazo, aunque su agarre es suave.

Miras su mano sobre tu antebrazo (él sigue también tu mirada), que poco a poco va resbalando hasta coger tu mano. Suspiras con cansancio, mirando vuestras manos unidas, pero no te sueltas.

-Aaron, creo que nuestro tiempo ya ha pasado. Lo que podría haber sido, se quedó varado la semana pasada en mi despacho. Ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Hablas desde el rencor. Y lo entiendo. Y tienes todo el derecho. Pero puedo ver en tus ojos que mientes. Sé que sientes algo, y si me dejas demostrártelo, verás que me siento de la misma forma.

-No sé qué crees que has visto, pero te aseguro que puedo disimular muy bien, lo he hecho durante meses -sonríes un poco, pero hablas susurrando.

-Entonces deja de disimular y demos rienda suelta a los sentimientos -ha soltado tu mano, y ahora acaricia tu mejilla. Resistes el impulso de apoyarte más en su toque.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que salgas corriendo en cuanto puedas? No sé si tienes miedo al compromiso o…

-Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Erin. Porque, y esto no es una excusa, pero vemos horrores todos los días, y en ocasiones hay días difíciles, y no somos nosotros mismos, y no quisiera hacerte daño, de ninguna forma.

-Aaron…-murmuras su nombre, porque con esa declaración, ha derrumbado de nuevo la muralla de tu corazón, y te ha dejado sin palabras.

-Sólo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Dame un mes, si quieres. Y si no soy lo que esperas, o lo que quieres, prometo retirarme sin problemas.

Antes de que pudieras contestar, escucháis la cuenta atrás que indica el cambio de año. Rápidamente, Aaron coge tu copa y su vaso y los deja en el suelo. Es el momento (excusa) perfecto para otro beso, así que te coge de la cintura acercándote a él. Tú colocas tus manos sobre sus hombros y os miráis a los ojos. Cuando los gritos de la fiesta indican por fin el cambio de año, vuestros labios se funden en un beso, primero lento, dulce, y después apasionado y loco. Abres un poco la boca para dejar que entre su lengua, y gimes cuando recorre tus labios con su lengua. Eso te vuelve loca.

Os separéis cuando la falta de aire os impide respirar, y te refugias en su pecho, aspirando el dulce aroma de su perfume. Aaron te rodea con sus brazos, apretando suavemente, como si temiera que te fueras. Y así, abrazados recibís el Año Nuevo, el que esperas sea el comienzo de una vida mejor.

_Fin_


End file.
